


Bad Romance

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I guess this is kind of a song fic, M/M, Marriage, Princes, Slow Burn, THEY’RE PRINCES, at some point, but later on, but not by much, but not really, i don’t know, i might end up changing the rating, i think i was high when i wrote this, lots of fluff, there might be smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie is a prince, not a very good one, but that doesn’t make him any less of a prince. Richie is a prince as well, a much better prince than Eddie, at least on the outside.





	1. I Want Your Love

He couldn't believe he was the prince. Who decided to give him the privilege of being born into a royal family? Well, the Gods, he supposed. Truthfully, he didn't believe in the Gods, but sometimes he felt like he had to. He sighed, tapping his foot on the ground. What was he even supposed to do as the prince? What were his duties? Sending troops out to hunt and to protect the kingdom? Marrying a woman and having children with her? Actually, wait- That last one wasn't possible, if he wanted to be happy anyways. He knew he'd only be happy if he'd married a man. But who had ever heard of two kings ruling over one kingdom? No one, that's who. If only it was possible: for two kings to rule one kingdom.

Lost in his own thoughts, Eddie hadn’t realized that a man about his age had approached him. “What are you thinking about?” It was the Eastern Kingdom’s own prince. What was he doing here? Surprised, he replied, “Oh, uh, nothing,” for a moment he paused, contemplating what to say next, he’d settled on, “What are you doing here?” It was a legitimate question, not one that he exactly wanted to say to the other prince, but a question none the less. “I needed to get away from everyone. I just needed to escape,” the foreign prince responded.

“I can understand that.”

“Yeah, my mother and father want me to marry one of the princesses from one of the farther southern kingdoms.”

Eddie had no idea why he and the prince he could not currently remember the name of were suddenly talking like they were friends. They barely knew each other! Eddie, realizing he had not yet responded, said, “That’s the worst. Parents are the worst. Being a prince is the worst.” _Being a _homosexual_ is the worst_, he added in his head.

The prince must’ve noticed something was wrong, he could probably see it in Eddie’s face. He wasn’t exactly the most subtle when it came to emotions. “Is something bothering you?” _You are_, Eddie thought, _with your beautiful eyes, and soft looking hair_\- What the fuck was he thinking. He needed to stop. Needed to stop before his thoughts got out of hand and he did something rash. “No. Nothing is bothering me,” Eddie said defensively.

“Alright. I just wanted to help you.”

“I don’t need help.”

For the entire rest of the time until sundown, they stood in silence.

“I’m Richie by the way. Prince Richie. I figured you might not know that.”

“I didn’t. Uh, thanks.”

“Well, goodnight, I suppose”

“..Goodnight”


	2. I Want Your Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly a fan of this chapter, but I spent a lot of time writing it so I’m not gonna go back and fix it. Hope y’all enjoy anyways. ❤️ ❤️

After a long night’s rest, Eddie awoke feeling ecstatic. He knew he probably shouldn’t have, as he had absolutely nothing to look forwards to, but he couldn’t help but feel anything but glee. His parents had planned a party (not that it could really be considered a “party”). A party where they would have him dance and talk with potential suitors. He knew none of which he would feel anything romantic towards. But he also knew for a fact that the majority of the other royal families would be attending. (Which by default also meant that Richie would be there, not that that was why he was excited.)

The guests wouldn’t be arriving for another few hours, but Eddie felt like he should help set everything up. He didn’t change from his “casual” clothing into something more formal, which he knew he would most likely be scolded for, but he was used to it. He walked down from his grand bedroom into the great hall. His parents, the king and queen were standing there, waiting for him. They both had disappointed looks on their faces, but said nothing. Eddie’s mother walked towards one of the long tables and said in a falsely polite tone, “You and you’re father can work on setting up the tables for our guests.” His father, yeah right. Like he’d ever consider that _bastard_ to be his father. Eddie turned to the large cart of plates, cups and other utensils to hide his sneering face. He picked up a pure silver cup. Turning it over in his hands, he muttered to his father, “Needs polished.” He didn’t care if his father hadn’t heard him. Eddie could care less, he could polish it himself.

He then moved to the edge of the banquet table, observing the worn tablecloth draped over it. He’d need to fetch a new one from the towering, narrow cabinet by the archway into the hall. He was short, he knew that. But this cabinet was tall. Even the king (who was much taller than him) couldn’t reach the top drawer of the cabinet. They had a ladder positioned behind it, as not to clutter up the area. The ladder was encrusted with jewels, not unlike the majority of everything else in the castle. He’d cut himself more than once on the pristine jewels, not intentionally of course. Eddie attempted to be more careful this time, pulling the ladder out from behind the cabinet, one hand on one of the lower rungs, and his other positioned on the side.

Eddie wondered what it would be like to hold someone like this, one hand fisted into the other’s shirt, his other hand resting at their hip. He envisioned this, getting sidetracked for his long while, his father had long since exited the room, most likely to polish the assorted silverware. Eddie wondered what it would be like to track his hand up someone’s side, his hand moving up until it reached their face. He imagined cupping someone’s jaw with that hand, rubbing small circles into the skin there. He imagined tilting himself upwards to be able to kiss him. The kiss deepening as it went on.

A loud clatter broke Eddie out of his thoughts. _Shit_. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about the ladder in his hands. He must have loosened his grip, allowing it to slip from his fingers. His knelt down and reached for it, seeing no signs of damage, neither on the ladder nor the floor, he sighed. “Thank the Gods.” He had no idea what in the world he would’ve done had something bad happened. He picked it up entirely and set it on the front of the cabinet. He climbed up, almost falling multiple times due to there being no support holding up the ladder. Luckily though, he didn’t fall, and managed to carry the the tablecloth down.

Eddie set the folded tablecloth on the banquet table and returned the ladder back to its place behind the cabinet. He then moved the tablecloth to the cart where the tableware was previously set. Eddie then began to remove the slightly worn and tattered tablecloth that had been set over the table. After he’d finished removing the large cloth and folding it, he began to set the new one over the table. He made sure the edges of the cloth were folded just right at the corners, and that there were no wrinkles in the rest of the satin-like material. Once he had seen that everything was perfect, he went to go find his father.

His father was resting in a medium sized room just to the Eddie’s left. He walked into the room and noted that everything had been finely polished. He gave a small nod to acknowledge his father, but nothing else. Eddie took as much of the silver crockery as he could without being too weighed down. He took the tableware back into the great hall, and set it all on the cart. He first took the plates and set them each in front of the smooth mahogany chairs. Next he placed forks, knives, and spoons next to each plate, all in there respective places. Then he walked into the kitchen, he had no idea where the chef had kept the napkins, but they shouldn’t be that difficult to find.

Eddie had found the napkins in a cabinet just above the sink. He took some out and began to walk with them in his hands back to the great hall. He neatly folded each of them into triangles and placed them barely beneath the plates. He sighed and stepped away from the table. It would be another few hours until the guests arrived, so he had plenty of time to go do something else.

In the end, Eddie settled for sitting out in the courtyard. It was raining ever so slightly, just enough that his shirt clung to his skin. A rustle in the bushes beside him caught his attention. A head of black wavy, almost curly hair popped up from the bushes, smiling. “What the fuck are you doing here?.” All Eddie got in return was a mischievous smirk. “I snuck in.” Richie said. Eddie scoffed. “Obviously.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Yeah right.”

“I really did,” Richie said almost sadly. Eddie doubted that. Richie didn’t seem like the type to want to see someone he barely knew. But Eddie had been wrong before. Maybe this was one of those times when he thought incorrectly.

Richie fully emerged from the bushes, covered in leaves and flower petals. “I can’t fucking believe you. Ruining the goddamn wildlife,” Eddie muttered, annoyed. “Oh come on _Eds_, it’s not like it’s my fault I had to hide in a fucking bush.”

“_Bullshit_. It is your fault. You’re the one that decided to sneak in here. How did you even manage to do that in the first place?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“You’re not a fucking magician.”

“Says you. You’re mother thought otherwise.”

“What the _FUCK_?” Eddie exclaimed.

“I was _kidding_.”

“Well don’t kid about shit like that. That’s wrong.”

Eddie hated that stupid, beautiful boy; with his stupid, beautiful hair, his stupid, beautiful doe eyes, his stupid fucking glasses. _Why did such beauty have to wasted on such an ass of a person, _Eddie thought.

Inhaling deeply, Eddie walked back into the castle, without another word, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
